The invention relates generally to outboard motors and more particularly to outboard motors including electric motors. Still further, the invention relates to speed control circuits for outboard motors driven by permanent magnet electric motors.
The invention also relates to the control of direct current permanent magnet motors and to arrangement for dissipating heat from such motors.
Attention is directed to the Ware U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,050 issued July 13, 1971; to the Green U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,349 issued Mar. 14, 1961; to the Coburn U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,440 issued May 22, 1951; to the Person U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,489 issued Nov. 17, 1970; to the Blake U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,970 issued Feb. 28, 1978; and to the Blake U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,081 issued May 4, 1976.